


Начало

by efinie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: Когда впервые встречает Стива, Говард думает, что Эрскин спятил.Ставлю все три пейринга, хотя Стаки - основной; Говард Старк/Стив Рождерс - односторонний со стороны Говарда; Стив/Пегги - на ваше усмотрение.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Howard Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Начало

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252463) by [biscuitlevitation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitlevitation/pseuds/biscuitlevitation). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Когда впервые встречает Стива, Говард думает, что Эрскин спятил. Какого черта они проверяют свое секретное оружие на девяностофунтовом задохлике? Конечно, парнишка не глуп (во всяком случае, агент Картер, похоже, не из тех, кто ценит мускулы превыше мозгов), но совершенно точно не подходит для превращения в суперсолдата.

Но затем он сталкивается со своеобразным чувством юмора парня, видит их взаимопонимание с Эрскиным и задумывается.

Он слышит, как тот кричит от боли, тем не менее настаивая, чтобы они продолжали, и чувствует пробежавший по нервам проблеск - ну, не уважения; Старки не проявляют уважения, - но, возможно, _понимания_.

А затем парень вновь появляется, и внезапно его лицо соответствует остальному телу: Греческий Бог оживает. Говард чувствует загорающуюся в животе предательскую искру возбуждения. Как раз перед тем, как все летит к чертям.

Позже, после всего дерьма, что следует за смертью Эрскина, Блондинчик начинает свою карьеру девочки из подтанцовки, и это быстро убивает неохотное расположение, укоренившееся в груди Говарда. (К сожалению, это не повлияло, и даже усилило расположение, укоренившееся в его члене. Говард может быть и извращенец, но извращенец со стандартами, и будь он проклят, если парень не будет выглядеть в колготках также хорошо, как женщины из его окружения.)

Достаточно скоро парень не довольствуется просто игрой в героя, а хочет попробовать себя в деле, хотя все, кроме Картер, видят, что тот не годится ни на что, кроме продажи военных облигаций. Во всяком случае, Говард переправляет его в тыл врага, потому что агент Картер - красотка, а ему, должно быть, жить надоело. Он немного флиртует с ней, просто чтобы подразнить Блондинчика, и потому что, если не будет флиртовать с ней, начнет флиртовать с ним.

Говард полагает, что они видятся в последний раз, пока Капитан Америка не возвращается домой пешком вместе с половиной 107-го за спиной и большим количеством оружия ГИДРЫ.

— Черт, — говорит Говард, издалека наблюдая за толпой ликующих солдат с Капитаном Америкой в центре и изможденным брюнетом, почти таким же красивым, как и он, рядом с ним. — Эрскин был прав.

После этого они быстро заводят дружбу.

Капитан Америка приходит за обмундированием и становится Стивом. Говард с удивлением обнаруживает, что ему нравится Стив, и это при том, что на самом деле ему практически никто не нравится. Ему нравится его улыбка и чувство юмора, и ему _действительно_ нравится, что и Стиву нравится Говард (не Говард Старк, а просто Говард, и он не уверен, что с этим делать). Он решает, что ему не нравится агент Картер, и не только из-за всеобщего пренебрежения, которое он испытывает к большинству людей. Это вполне сознательная враждебность после того, как она стреляет в Стива. (Говард чувствует прилив гордости за то, что благодаря именно его щиту Стив не пострадал.) Он смеется над полушутливыми идеями Стива относительно костюма, но все равно разрабатывает его, отчасти чтобы проводить со Стивом время, но главным образом потому, что хочет оказать ему услугу (еще одно открытие для Говарда).

А потом он встречает Барнса.

В переполненном пабе новоиспеченные Воющие Коммандос наслаждаются последней неделей отпуска. Стив среди них и окружен толпой поклонников, почти половина из которых женщины. Он выглядит очаровательно потерянным.

Лицо Стива загорается, когда он видит его, и Говард чувствует, как ответная улыбка невольно расплывается на лице.

— Говард! — кричит Стив, поднимая руку, на его лице видно облегчение. Ухмылка Говарда становится опасной. Даже после всего, что произошло, Стив все еще понятия не имеет, как справляться с таким вниманием вне поля боя. Добрые три четверти паба поворачиваются посмотреть, кого приветствует Капитан Америка. Говард стряхивает с себя даму, чья хватка стала намного крепче, и пробирается сквозь толпу, которая, разобрав, кто он такой, внезапно отчаянно жаждет его внимания.  
— Эй, Говард! Как жизнь? — спрашивает Стив, пододвигая стул, который торопливо освободил бледный английский юноша.  
— Мы только вчера виделись, — замечает Говард, просто чтобы увидеть, как тот покраснеет.  
— Ну, да, наверное, так и было, — смущенно говорит Стив. И ага, он становится розовым. Говард улыбается еще шире, уверенный, что выглядит как дурак, но на самом деле ему плевать. — Хотя казалось, что дольше. Я просто немного… перегружен.  
— Я тоже был страшно загружен, — говорит Говард. — В хорошем смысле, загружен. Ты произвел настоящий фурор.

Стив усмехается и краснеет. Они сидят, улыбаясь друг другу, как идиоты, пока некто темноволосый и неопрятный не садится на пустой стул справа от Стива. Стив поворачивается, чтобы поприветствовать его, а затем вспоминает:   
— О, вы, ребята, ведь еще не встречались? Баки, это Говард Старк. Говард, это Баки Барнс.

Барнс – тот самый человек, который вернулся вместе со Стивом. Говард внимательно наблюдает за их взаимодействием со старательно отсутствующим выражением лица, но когда их взгляды встречаются, оно становится каменным: он вспоминает, что главная причина, по которой Стив ушел, - спасти своего лучшего друга, и чувствует сильный укол ревности.

Барнс протягивает ему руку.   
— Мистер Старк.  
— Сержант Барнс.  
Он пожимает слишком сильно. Как и Говард.

Стив либо не замечает, либо игнорирует эту напряженность, продолжая общаться с ними и Коммандос. Говарду немного не по себе из-за легкого духа товарищества между всеми ними, из-за сдержанной, но очевидной их привязанности к Барнсу. Он уходит рано, напоминая забрать снаряжение перед отбытием, и улыбается в ответ на пьяный рёв прощания, на выходе сталкиваясь с агентом Картер в обтягивающем красном платье. Они обмениваются ледяными взглядами, прежде чем она проносится мимо него.

На полпути к отелю он понимает, что забыл про свидание, но не чувствует особого разочарования. Он падает на мягкий матрас и засыпает беспокойным сном.

В течение следующего года дела идут более или менее гладко, или настолько гладко, насколько это возможно, когда вы сражаетесь с Нацистом с манией величия, имеющим доступ к сверхъестественной силе. Говард медленно влюбляется в Стива, испытывает небольшой кризис по этому поводу и движется дальше. Ради приличия начинает ухаживать за богатой светской дамой по имени Мария и одержимо следит за новостями о Капитане Америке.

Единственное, что ранит сильнее, чем постоянно видеть Барнса рядом со Стивом в новостных роликах, - это фотография агента Картер в компасе Стива. Но страдания любят компанию, поэтому он находит успокоение в глазах Барнса всякий раз, когда Стив и агент Картер вместе. Он подозревает, что Барнс находит утешение в его собственной тоске, и немудрено, для него это слишком ужасно.

А потом Барнс погибает.

Говард почти сходит с ума от желания увидеть Стива. Когда они, наконец, встречаются, он жалеет об этом.

Лучший способ описать Стива сейчас - опустошенный. Ревущий огонь внутри него, что привлекал стольких людей, огонь, который Говард так любил, угас до углей. Стив добросовестно выполняет свой долг, но всем видно, что его сердце осталось на дне ледяного ущелья в Германии.

Говард всегда знал, что он ужасный человек, но самодовольное удовлетворение, когда даже агент Картер не может вытащить Стива из этого состояния, заставляет его впервые в жизни стыдиться самого себя.

Много чего происходит после этого. Говарду невыносимо находиться рядом со Стивом, когда тот настолько сломлен, поэтому он избегает его, как кусок дерьма, коим и является на самом деле, и посвящает себя созданию наилучшей бронезащиты, чтобы предотвратить любые блестящие идеи Стива в какой-либо из перестрелок довести дело до конца. Он знает, что Стив не сделает этого, не после всего, ради чего все так усердно трудились, но Говарда с рождения учили думать о людях самое худшее.

А затем происходит эта последняя миссия, и самолет - _Господи Боже, кто, черт возьми, вообще мог подумать, что Стив каким-то чудесным образом знал, как им управлять,_ \- и Стив находит оправдание, которое искал. У Говарда нет возможности поговорить с ним напоследок; он слишком занят, пытаясь найти способ спасти его с помощью технологии, которой еще не существует. В любом случае, он сомневается, что от его утешений будет много толку, так что оставляет слезливые слова Картер, чтобы самому действительно, блять, _что-то сделать_ …

Голос Стива обрывается, и все вокруг перестает иметь значение.

Он будет искать его. Из-за сыворотки вода не сразу убьет Стива, и Говард не может просто оставить его замерзать, когда тот может быть еще жив.

Он скоро его найдет. Он в этом уверен.


End file.
